


Never Let Me Go

by ryleem



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 01:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14606340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryleem/pseuds/ryleem
Summary: what happened after Toni saved her girl from the sisters of quiet mercy :)





	Never Let Me Go

Cheryl’s heart is beating so fast she swears Toni must be able to feel it through their tightly clasped hands. Their feet are echoing through the forest as they run behind Kevin and Veronica. The group pile into the truck and Cheryl’s head falls to rest on Toni’s shoulder as soon and they’re buckled in. Cheryl bites her lip to keep any more tears from falling down her face, she refuses to break down again. But then Toni is wrapping her arm around Cheryl’s waist and pulling her closer and it takes everything in her not to completely fall apart against the pink haired girl. Toni shifts against her as she pulls out her phone and dials in a number. 

SweetPea picks up on the first ring, “did you get her?” he asks 

“We got her Pea, we’re on our way to the trailer park now”

“Yeah listen, Fangs and I discussed it already. We figured gramps may have locked you out again so I’m gonna stay at his tonight and you and Cheryl can have my trailer.” he tells her 

“...really? You guys don’t have to do that” she says as she lays her head to rest on Cheryl’s.

“Yeah but we want to. Besides so much of your crap is in my trailer already you’re basically moved in.”

Toni laughs half heartedly into the phone, “I guess, thank you Pea really it means a lot”

“See you soon Topaz” he says and then the line clicks off.

Toni can feel Cheryl shaking slightly against her, she tightens her hold around her waist and rubs gentle circles into her side. “I’ve got you” she mumbles softly trying to comfort the redhead. Kevin pulls into the trailer park a couple minutes later and Toni loosen her grip on Cheryl so she can open the door. As she helps Cheryl out of the truck she hears SweetPea call her name, he strides over with keys to his trailer in his hand. “Thank you again, and tell Fangs thank you too.” he nods and his eyes flick over Cheryl who’s leaning heavily against Toni. 

“Let me know if you need anything yeah?” he says before breaking away from the girls and towards Fang’s trailer. Kevin honks the horn lightly and Toni gives him a thumbs up, him and Veronica wave as they pull away. Toni keeps her arm linked around Cheryl as she leads her to SweetPea’s trailer. 

“Do you want to take a shower? I should have some clothes here you can change into after” Toni asks Cheryl as they walk into the trailer. Cheryl nods but doesn’t loosen her grip on Toni. “I can wait right outside the door in case you need anything okay? I won’t be far. Just let me grab you a towel.” she slides out of Cheryl’s embrace and opens the closet beside the bathroom. When she finds a towel she points Cheryl in the direction of the bathroom and assures her she’ll be near by. Toni lets out a long sigh when the bathroom door clicks shut and she leans against the wall outside as the water starts to run.

Cheryl lets out a shaky breath as the hot water glides over her body. She reaches for the soap and rubs it on her body. She wishes she could just rinse herself clean of everything and start over. All she wants is a chance to be someone who isn’t so goddamn broken. Her skin is turning bright red from scrubbing roughly at her body as if she could simply rub off the stench of that ghoulish nunnery and the weight that comes along with it. Without warning her knees give out from under her and she’s on the floor of the shower gulping for breath as the water pours down on her. She hears the faint click of the door opening and then Toni is calling her name. 

Toni pulls back the curtain of the shower and sees Cheryl crumpled on the floor. They make eye contact and Toni’s heart just about shatters when she see’s the pain behind the other girls. Toni silently reaches for the redhead and helps her into a standing position. The only sound is the water running and Cheryl’s soft whimpers as Toni helps her wash her hair and then wraps the towel around her when she steps out. They walk to the back room where Toni helps Cheryl into a pair of shorts and a light t-shirt. When Toni starts to run her brush through Cheryl’s hair she doesn’t protest and she lets her eyes flutter shut. Cheryl’s mind is still sort of in shock at the whole thing, she never imagined someone cared enough to come rescue her let alone Toni Topaz. 

“Cheryl?” Toni says her name so gently it makes her heart want to shatter. “Do you want something to eat maybe? Or water?” 

“No... I’m just tired” she replies as she turns to face the other girl 

“I made up the bed back here so you can have that and I’ll stay on the couch. If you need anything I’ll be right outside this door” Toni says as she eyes Cheryl and turns to leave the room. She’s halfway out before Cheryl speaks up.

“Toni, wait. Can... can you stay? I don’t want to be alone” Cheryl asks, her eyes finding Toni’s in the dim lighting. Toni softens at her gaze and moves back towards Cheryl. 

“Of course I can. Let me just grab another blanket”. Cheryl crawls into bed while Toni pulls another blanket out of the closet and tosses it on the bed. She settles in on the other side and turns to face Cheryl. The redhead smiles softly at her and moves closer until their legs are almost touching. “I’m right here, try and get some sleep.” Toni says gently and then reaches to tuck a stray strand of hair behind Cheryl’s ear. Cheryl closes the space between the two girls and presses her lips to Toni’s. A sense of warmth envelops Cheryl as she feels Toni kiss her back. Just like how she felt when Toni kissed her earlier. It feels safe and secure and like... home.

“Thank you..” Cheryl says after pulling away from the kiss. She shifts herself so her leg is pressed to Toni’s. Cheryl’s eyes drift close and within a couple minutes she’s asleep. Toni keeps herself awake for a bit longer to make sure the redhead is okay and then lets herself drift off in time to Cheryl’s breathing. 

Toni jolts awake to the sound of Cheryl screaming and her leg being kicked. She scrambles up from her spot as Cheryl lets out another scream. Cheryl is tucked up in the corner of the bed with her knees drawn to her chest and tears streaming down her face. Toni moves closer to her and reaches out to comfort the redhead. “Hey hey. Cheryl it’s okay. I’m here” she places her hand on the girl’s arm and realizes she’s violently shaking. Cheryl frantically looks around the room like she’s trying to figure out where she is. 

“I - I’m sorry I just- I thought I - was still-“ Cheryl is stumbling over every word trying to get them out. 

“Shh, you’re okay. You’re safe here” Toni says as she soothes Cheryl. She shifts herself closer and opens her arms, Cheryl looks at her for a moment before crawling into her lap and curling in close. Toni can feel Cheryl trembling against her and clinging to her shirt. She tries to soothe her by rubbing circles into her back but the redhead is too worked up. When Cheryl starts to hyperventilate Toni reaches for her free hand and lays it over her heartbeat. “Can you feel that? Keep your hand there and breathe along with me okay?” Toni breathes in for a count of 5 and then back out for 5. She repeats the process a couple times until Cheryl’s body starts to relax a little “that’s it, you’ve got it.” They breathe in sync for a couple more minutes until Toni feels the tension in Cheryl’s body fade. The shorter girl moves the two back into a laying position and Cheryl is quick to bury against Toni’s chest. 

“Toni... I’m scared” Cheryl says quietly but Toni can still hear the shaking in her voice. 

“What’s scaring you babygirl?” Toni asks, Cheryl’s heart swells at the nickname. 

“My mother... I feel like I can’t stand up to her anymore” 

“Sure you can. You’re strong bombshell, I’ve known that since day one.” Toni presses a kiss to Cheryl’s head and a soft sigh falls from her lips. “Try not to worry about it right now, you need sleep”

“What if... the nightmares come back?” Cheryl practically whispers, and a whimper falls from her lips without her meaning for it.

“Then I’ll be right here. Promise” 

“Okay..” Cheryl says and she curls a little closer to Toni.

“I’ve got you” Toni soothes as she gently rocks Cheryl against her body. 

“Don’t let go...” Cheryl mumbles softly as her eyes drift close.

“Never” Toni replies while pressing a gentle kiss to her head. Cheryl presses her leg between Toni’s in attempt to get even closer. Her head comes to rest on the brunette’s chest and the sound of her heartbeat starts to lull Cheryl to sleep. Toni keeps rocking the redhead against her body and speaking to her softly until she’s sure she’s asleep against her. When Toni glances down at Cheryl she can feel her heart both swell and ache. This poor girl is broken and has been screaming for help without anyone listening and Toni wants nothing more than to shield her from the harshness of the world forever. But maybe holding her close in her arms is a good start.

**Author's Note:**

> I got a ton of feedback on this on tumblr so I’m posting it here!! Hope you guys like it and thank you for reading :)


End file.
